


The Haunted Mansion

by Astroboy101



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Haunted Houses, Mild Language, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboy101/pseuds/Astroboy101
Summary: The Alder mansion, also known as mystery manor, sat on the top of Salem towns highest hill with its large grotesque gargoyle gates and gloomy veneer. It was creepy to look at but it had a mystifying aura that made it an intriguing obsession for tourists and locals to visit. The issue was, Alder mansion wasn’t opened to the public. The only way you would get to see it was by being exclusively summoned with an invitation in the form of a riddle.Seven invites were sent out from an anonymous source to attend an exclusive tour of Alder mansion and seven people received them, all selected randomly. Or were they?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Haunted Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I reposted this as a one shot and managed to finish it mainly for those that had already started reading it. I didn't want to let you down. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy the rest of it. 
> 
> BE KIND - SPREAD LOVE 💖💖

The Alder mansion, also known as mystery manor, sat on the top of Salem towns highest hill with its large grotesque gargoyle gates and gloomy veneer. It was built back in the early 1900’s when the original owner Alfred Alder built it himself with lumber he collected from surrounding land. Alfred was a pioneer, known to many as a folk hero, who spent his life involved in gunfights. He was a soldier and a scout who got brutally murdered after he flaunted his flashy watch that he won in a poker game. The history of Alder mansion after Alfred’s tragic demise wasn’t well known due to all the old records being destroyed in the Hillcrest library blaze in 1982 but the rumour circulating the town is that Alfred’s late wife Sarah, still lived there and haunts it to this day. It was creepy to look at but it had a mystifying aura that made it an intriguing obsession for tourists and locals to visit. The issue was, Alder mansion wasn’t opened to the public. The only way you would get to see it was by being exclusively summoned with an invitation in the form of a riddle. 

_The house on the hill stands tall in the night_  
_It creaks and it squeaks with all things fright_  
_I dare you to enter and face all your fears_  
_A warning to you, it will end in tears_

_YOU…. have been chosen_

_Be at the gates of Alder mansion at the beginning of dusk on Sunday 16th October. Bring your courage!_

Seven invites were sent out from an anonymous source to attend an exclusive tour of Alder mansion and seven people received them, all selected randomly. Or were they?

*

Dusk came sooner than expected with the last remaining daylight dwindling and leaving the sky with orange and pink hues. Sunday the 16th of October had arrived and the chosen participants arrived one by one to the gates of Alder mansion as the invitation instructed. It was cold and damp with a pungent smell of rotten eggs lurking in the air as the first few specks of rain exploded on the dark gravel. Visibility was poor with only a halo of light coming from a nearby lamp post that looked like it had seen better days

The first participant to arrive was Raelle Collar, a blonde lacrosse player with a rebellious streak and no regard for authority who was still mourning the death of her mother. She is a loner who exhibits a rock band vibe in her ripped black jeans, rolling stones t-shirt and flannel and her hair braided down one side of her head. Raelle grew up in a small town called the cession with her parents Willa and Edwin as an only child and lived a very limited life. Her parents sat on the lower end of the spectrum when it came to wealth but they worked hard and sacrificed a lot to ensure Raelle got an education. Willa died two months ago in a car accident and things haven’t been the same since

Next was Tally and Abigail who have been best friends since they were three years old. They met in playgroup and their budding friendship ignited after Tally flicked paint in Abigail’s eye and she spent the entire afternoon crying. After that, they just clicked. Tally, is the vibrant one of the two who was brought up in a bible bashing family and has spent most of her life sheltered by her innocence. Abigail however; literally came out of her mother’s birthing cannel onto a silver platter and has lived a very privileged life. Abigail’s family sat at the higher end of the spectrum when it came to wealth and she doesn’t let anyone forget that. Tally bounced on her feet as she introduced herself to Raelle with so much eagerness that Raelle could have sworn she had been eating weed brownies. Abigail on the other hand just nodded and grunted, eyeing Raelle like she was prey. Raelle gave both of them a lazy half wave and a nod. 

Football jocks Gerit and Porter arrived next who play on the same football team at school but don’t really associate much with each other outside of it. They are new to Salem high, only registering three months ago and are already making a name for themselves. Gerit is the quiet type and all-round nice guy who has the girls at his feet, while Porter is a bit of a flamboyant jerk and is known around Salem High as footballs protégé. He has no filter and is arrogant and rude most times but he doesn't care less what people think of him

Last to arrive is Scylla and Byron who have been best friends since they were knee high to a grasshopper. They lived next to each other and Byron is the brother that Scylla never had. Byron however; well he is Byron, a gay philanthropist in the making who lives every day like it’s his last

“Isn’t this exciting” Tally beamed. 

Gerit smiled and nodded, instantly forming a connection with the red head. “Apparently someone from the last group that visited Alder mansion died a week later” Gerit stated, looking a little unsettled

Porter scoffed “That’s just a stupid rumour” 

While the others engaged in small talk, Raelle stood quietly in the background discreetly checking Scylla out. The raven-haired girl was exactly the blonde’s type, brunette, blue eyes and female. Scylla looked over at the blonde who was still ogling her and when Raelles eyes locked onto the other girls and she realised she just got busted perving, firecrackers went off in her stomach. Scylla quirked her brow and smirked sending Raelles face bright red 

They all flinched at the eerie sound of the large broken gates as they spontaneously creaked open. 

“Should we go in” Byron asked but everyone stood there quiet just shrugging their shoulders 

Abigail huffed and rolled her eyes “I don’t know what you’re all scared of” she marched forward, completely unphased by the creepiness of the situation

They all started walking up the cracked cobbled path that was bleeding with weeds and overgrown moss, the sound of crunching leaves under their feet as their breaths billowed in small puffs from the cold air. One lonesome oak tree stood by the house swaying in the wind and owls could be heard 'woo-hoo' calling. The house was tall and thin, made from large dark wood and climber plants that grew up the house and its narrow-broken windows made it looked abandoned if it wasn’t for the light coming from the attic 

Abigail lead the way, followed by Tally and Gerit who were almost holding hands they were so close to each other. Porter trailed behind them trying to look brave, while Scylla held hands with Byron. Raelle tagged along at the back of the group trying to figure out if Byron and Scylla were actually a couple.

The steps leading up to the porch were all rotten and broken so Gerit jumped up by stepping onto an old tree trunk, then he helped the others up one by one. They all stood at front of the door, silent and still, only the random claps of thunder in the distance echoing through the night could be heard. A dusty cobweb flew off the old broken pendant light hanging above the front door like a piece of cotton wool floating in the air

“Should we knock?” Tally said, nervously

Abigail reached for the door handle, her shaking fingers curling around it, she pushed it opened slowly. The door was made of thick solid wood and was heavy and as it opened it scraped along the floor. The house was as dark as coal and Abigail stood in the door way, hesitant, until Porter nudged his way past her with a grunt “Move, it’s just a house” 

The others followed Porter inside and waited in the doorway while he fumbled around for the light switch. The sky glowed as sharp flashes of lightning struck behind them, and the next moment the house came to life. The lights flickered on, revealing a colonial style décor that looked lifeless and miserable. Everything was covered in dust and white sheets and there were broken tables, ripped curtains, old portraits and paintings, holes in the walls, peeling wallpaper and a gloomy looking staircase. 

A second later, a strong gust of wind blew through unexpectedly, slamming the front door with a loud bang that echoed through the entire mansion. Everyone jumped and screamed and it wasn’t until the moment had passed that Raelle realised Scylla was clinging to her. The brunette’s arms were wrapped around Raelles neck and her body was pressed against the blondes. 

Scylla realized she was clinging to Raelle like a koala to a tree and her face instantly flushed red “Ah, sorry” Scylla said, embarrassed, slowly removing her arms from Raelles neck

“That’s ok” Raelle said smiling, her body tingling from the other girl’s touch

Byron smirked and Scylla knew exactly what he was thinking “Shut up you” she muttered quietly

Byron raised his hands “I didn’t say anything”

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird there is nobody around and the place looks unlived in?” Tally said, still clinging to Gerits arm which she grabbed after the door slammed shut

“What did the invite say exactly?” Abigail’s voice shook as she spoke

They all looked at each other with blank faces, until Gerit pulled the invite out of his jacket pocket “It just says to meet at the front gate” 

“Are all the invites the same?” Abigail continued

They all fumbled around in their bags and pockets and pulled out their invites. Sure enough, all the invites were exactly the same. 

Noticing how dry her mouth was, Scylla swallowed hard “Maybe we should just go?” 

Ported scoffed and glared at Scylla “Don’t be such a princess” 

Raelle stepped forward, finally finding her voice “Why don’t you back off college boy. If you want to be the hero then why don’t you lead the way” 

Porter recoiled at Raelles sudden outburst “Fine I will” he huffed and straightened his torso while Scylla looked at Raelle like she just hung the moon

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the floor above them. “Ssshh, did you hear that?” Byron said, looking like a frightened extra in a horror film

“Hear what?” Gerit asked, his ears pricking up

“It’s coming from above us. Sounds like footsteps” Byron shuddered

Porter made a frustrated noise “You guys can stay here and sook but I am going to go find out what’s going on” he took off up the staircase, the wood creaking under his feet after each step. He looked at the family portraits on the wall as he climbed the stairs one by one slowly while the others stood there and watched. When he made it to the top he looked back down and the group were staring up at him with concerned looks on their faces. The next moment, Porter disappeared from the top of the stairs.

“Should we go after him?” Abigail frowned, her words coming out muffled 

Raelle scoffed “No, he wanted to be the hero so let him find out what is going on. I am happy to wait here” she said as she folded her arms and leaned her back against the wall

Everyone tried to get comfortable while they waited for Porter to come back. Scylla and Byron sat together on the step of the staircase, Abigail and Tally stood over by the archway that lead into the front room and Gerit slide down to the floor leaning his back against the wall

“She’s hot” Byron said, nodding his head towards Raelle 

Scylla rolled her eyes “Here we go”

Byron tilted his head and looked back at Scylla “She’s not hot?”

Scylla studied Raelle, biting her bottom lip “No, she’s hot, really hot actually and totally my type but it doesn’t mean I am going to jump her bones”

Byron chuckled “Why not, you’re single” 

Scylla huffed and shook her head “It’s not really the time or place Byron” 

Byron placed his arm around Scylla’s shoulders and pulled her in for a hug “I’m just saying, keep your options open ok”

Raelles eyes flicked up every now and then to look at Scylla who was embraced in a hug with Byron. The howling wind could be heard outside which caused the old pendent lights to flicker on and off and the old windows to rattle. There was a dank smell of rat feces circulating in the air with the occasional waft of perfume

“Urgh, I can taste the dust on my tongue from this place” Abigail groaned “I don’t get where everyone is. This is supposed to be a tour, right?”

Tally placed a comforting hand on Abigail’s shoulder “I am sure it’s all fine Abs and there is a totally reasonable explanation”

A high-pitched scream rang out from upstairs followed by a loud crash “What the fuck was that?” Raelle yelled as she jumped away from the wall

Scylla, Byron and Gerit were on their feet in seconds as the group huddled close together, staring up towards the top of the stairs from where the scream came from “Should we go up and find out what that was? Gerit blurted, clearly shaken

“I’m not going up there” Byron snapped timidly “Me either” Scylla said, quickly agreeing with Byron

Gerit walked to the base of the staircase and looked up warily “What if Porter is hurt?” 

“Look, this is not what I fucking signed up for” Abigail groaned and Raelle rolled her eyes “Well there is the door if you want to leave miss high and mighty”

Abigail scowled at Raelle and huffed “Fine I will”. Abigail turned towards the door and attempted to open it but it didn’t move “It’s locked” she spat as she wriggled the door handle roughly

“What do you mean its locked” Raelle walked over and tried to open it. She jiggled the door handle and pulled at it using her whole body for leverage but it didn’t move. “Fuck” she grumbled

“Oh my god, we’re trapped” Tally said, her voice strained from panic

Gerit walked over and tried to comfort Tally while Abigail kept trying the door but it wouldn’t budge. “This has to be some sick joke, right?” Abigail groaned as she eyed Raelle

Raelles nostrils flared “Hey, fuck you. Why are you looking at me?” 

Abigail groaned “Fuck you” she kept jingling the door handle roughly, but it wasn’t opening

Raelle pulled out her phone “Shit, no reception. Has anyone got reception on their phones”

Everyone pulled out their phones to check but they all shook their heads regrettably

“I’ll be back” Raelle said as she wandered off towards the next room “Wait, where are you going?” Scylla shouted

Raelle caught her eyes “I am going to see if there is another way out of here”

Scylla scratched her head and shifted on her feet nervously “Maybe you shouldn’t go alone”

Raelles eyebrows ticked up and she smirked “You can come with me if you like”

Scylla looked at Byron who was looking oddly amused. She scoffed at him and walked toward Raelle “Let’s go”

Raelle and Scylla walked through the archway into a large room that had high ceilings and plush furnishings. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling above them had broken strings of crystals and looked like it was ready to fall at any moment. There was an open fireplace full of old burnt wood that was caked in soot and dust and above it was several old family photographs sitting on the mantle. They both stepped carefully over a broken mirror on the floor when Scylla jumped and screeched, causing Raelle to jump as well “What?” 

“Cockroach” Scylla shivered and scrunched up her nose “This place is disgusting. I feel like I am going to catch something just by breathing” 

They walked through another archway into a smaller room which had windows that were boarded up with cardboard and covered with black curtains. Raelle pushed the curtain aside and pulled away the cardboard. She attempted to open the window, her fingers gripped at the base as she yanked it up but it didn’t budge. The faint sound of thunder rumbling could be heard outside, possibly a storm erupting and the howling from the wind just got louder and louder as it whistled through the house

“So where are you from?” Scylla asked as she lifted off a white sheet from a piece of furniture, coughing from the dust she just disturbed and inhaled

Raelle giggled at the other girl “You ok there?” Scylla nodded, unable to find her voice as she coughed and spluttered

“I’m from a small town called the cession” Raelle answered, trying to open another window but without success “What about you?”

“I’m from all over” Scylla said vaguely

Raelle looked over at the other girl, her brow furrowed and her eyes skeptical

“We moved around a lot” Scylla clarified and Raelle nodded

They reached a door and Raelle looked at Scylla “Shall we?” The brunette turned to look back from where they came from, contemplating what they should do, but realizing they really had no other choice. Scylla nodded and Raelle opened the door, motioning for Scylla to go through it first

The room was dimly lit with the only light coming from a weak flickering globe in the corner. There was enough light to see that they were in a library, with floor to roof shelving jam packed with books and a step ladder and the rest of the furniture was covered in white sheets and cobwebs dangling from the coving. It was a fairly small room with floorboards and a large rug that once upon a time was probably a bright red but was now black from the settled dust. They both moved further into the room as the door slammed shut behind them, locking them both inside. 

*

Tally sat and picked at her already chipped nail polish that had been applied only 2 days ago and was already flaking away. Abigail was beside her quietly grunting and complaining every now and then about something. Tally looked over towards Gerit who was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, his elbows on his knees and his hands nesting in his hair. He looked scared.

“I’ll be back” Tally said to Abigail. She got up and walked over and sat down next to Gerit “You doing ok” she asked softly 

Gerit sat up taller and drew in a sharp breath “Yeah, I just hate spooky houses and I didn’t even want to come in the first place”

Tally’s eyes narrowed “So why did you?” 

Gerit looked at Tally like he was about to divulge his most deepest and darkest secret to her “Porter told me if I didn’t come with him he would tell everyone at school I was a soft cock”

Tally smirked which only grew wider and eventually became a giggle “That’s awful and funny”

“Yeah, but I guess it wasn’t all bad coming here” he said, his eyes twinkling

Tally blushed “I guess it wasn’t” she placed her hand on his knee and squeezed it gently “everything is going to be ok Gerit. I am sure this whole situation is just a big misunderstanding”

Gerit nodded “Yeah, I am sure you’re right” 

*

Raelle and Scylla slammed their open palms against the door and screamed for help but it was useless. Scylla started to breath heavily and it wasn't long before Raelle realised she was having a panic attack.

"Scylla, you ok?" Raelle said, grabbing a hold of the other girls shoulders. Scyllas eyes looked wide and strained as her chest started heaving, as she struggled for air "Scylla, breathe ok" Raelle quickly grabbed Scyllas hands and placed them on her chest "Scylla, try and feel my heart beat ok, breathe in and out slowly" Scylla locked eyes with Raelle as she followed her breaths "In and out, in and out, good girl" Raelle guided Scylla through until the other girl started to calm herself down

"Thank you. Where did you learn to do that?" Scylla asked, still trying to catch her breath

"I had a lot of panic attacks after my mum died. I've become a bit of an expert" Raelle said, scoffing out a small laugh 

Raelle looked down and realised she was still holding onto the other girls hands "Ah sorry, you can have your hands back now" she said, letting them go, much to Scyllas disappointment 

Raelle looked around the room and there wasn't much to it. It looked like a small nook where someone would come for privacy to read. There were a lot of books but not much else. Raelle picked a book off the shelf which was titled "Are you a witch?" causing her to quirk her brow

She walked over to Scylla with the book and motioned for her to sit down "We mose well get comfortable, we might be here for a while" 

Raelle sat down first, her back leaning against the door while Scylla sat next to her and leaned in, causing Raelle to lift her arm and let her settle on her chest. 

"So, you and Byron" Raelle mumbled 

Scylla gave a little snort "Byron and me what?"

"Nothing, you just look close" 

"We are close" Scylla raised her head so she was looking at Raelle, their faces inches apart "But he is more like my brother"

Raelle tried to hide her relief but Scylla saw right through her

Raelle gulped "So, how do you want to pass the time?" she asked, her heart in her throat from Scylla being so close to her

Scyllas eyes locked onto Raelle and she said in a low voice "We could make out" 

Raelle wasn't sure if she misheard what the other girl said or if she was serious or not and when Scylla leaned forward and their lips met, she realised she was dead serious

The kiss was soft and slow, their mouths getting to know each other as Scylla reached up and placed her hand on Raelle's cheek, pulling her in further. Raelle angled her head better to deepen the kiss and all of a sudden she didn't care that they were trapped in a haunted house with no way out. 

They made out for ages till their lips needed to rest then Raelle read to the other girl out of the book about witches. Eventually they both nodded off in each other's arms

*

Raelle opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, her heart dropped when she realized where she was, lying on a cold wooden floor, the taste of dust thick in her mouth and locked in the house of horrors. She pulled herself upright, wincing at her aching body from sleeping on the hard surface. Scylla was still asleep next to her in a fetal position snoring like a little mouse and Raelle couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked. She pulled the flannel shirt further up Scylla’s body and made her way to her feet slowly, placing her hands on her lower back and arching backwards, stretching out the stiffness. She yawned as Scylla stirred awake “Hey” the brunette said, her voice raspy from sleep

Raelle sent a sidelong glance to the other girl, who returned the look warily “Are you ok?”

Raelle scrunched her face and grunted “Yeah, just a sore back” 

Scylla stood up slowly, groaning the same way Raelle did from sleeping on the hard floor and rubbing her arms from the freezing cold. “How long do you think we are going to be stuck in here?” 

Raelle shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know but I hope it’s not too long. This house gives me the heebie jeebies” the blondes stomach growled loudly and Scylla quirked her brow

Raelle giggled “Sorry, it does that. The funny thing is I am not even hungry” she tried the door again but it still wouldn’t budge

Scylla snorted “I think your stomach would argue with you there”. Scylla pulled off one of the white sheets revealing a worn ottoman underneath, she brushed off the dust with her hand and sat down 

Raelle picked up the flannel shirt Scylla left on the floor and draped it over her. “So, you and Byron seem close?” she asked, her tone more curious than jealous 

“Yeah, we are. We lived next to each other when we were kids and we played together a lot. After my parents died, his parents took me in so I didn’t have to be thrown into the system. They treated me like I was their family and I see him like a brother now. He has been a big part of my life”

Raelle went quiet for a moment “It’s good that you have someone like that” 

Scylla nodded, picking at the ripped fabric on the ottoman she was sitting on. She looked up at Raelle “What about you? Any siblings?”

Raelle shook her head “No, my parents couldn’t even afford to have me so having a brother or sister would have put too much pressure on them. Sometimes I felt like a burden to them, when they fought about money. They didn’t think I knew about their late-night arguments but I heard everything. They always fought about how they were going to find the money to send me to school, or buy me clothes”

Scylla stood up and walked over to Raelle, placing her hands on the blonde’s hips “Hey, parents fight but I am pretty sure they would have never looked at you as a burden. They would have seen you as a blessing Raelle”

Raelle pulled Scylla in closer and smiled “Thank you”

Scylla moved her hands from the blonde’s hips around to her lower back “So" pausing for a second "We kissed"

Raelle grinned "We did"

Scylla bit her lip, her eyes in the low light still shimmered "Any chance you want to do it again?"

Raelles smile grew wide as she licked her lips which were dry from the dust in the air. She moved in, their lips coming together easily and still moved softly against each other. Raelle ran her tongue along Scylla’s bottom lip and just as they were getting into it, the door opened suddenly and Byron was standing there. His face changed once he caught sight of both girls embracing each other post lip lock

Byron raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing across his features "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Scylla rolled her eyes "Very funny dipshit"

Raelle let out a breath "Let’s just get out of this room" motioning for the other girl to go first

Byron gave Scylla a smirk “Shut up” she said, as she walked past him

They made their way back to the others towards the front of the house. Tally’s eyes lighting up when she saw Raelle and Scylla "Did you guys find a way out?" she asked, her voice tilting higher as she spoke

Raelle shook her head "No, but from now on I think we need to stick together. Nobody should go off alone. This house has a mind of its own" 

Abigail piped in “Who made you in charge?”

Raelle glared at the taller girl, her patience running thin “Get off your high horse Abigail. Nobody is in charge. We are all stuck here so unless we work together, we aren’t getting out of here”

Everyone screamed out of their skin when a light bulb spontaneously exploded near them sending small slivers of glass and sparks flying into the air. "Shit. What the fuck was that?" Abigail growled

“I hate this house” Tally said, anxiously

Scylla slid her hand into Raelles, entwining their fingers and the blonde squeezed her hand 

Abigail stormed over to the foot of the staircase "I think we should go upstairs. Maybe we will find someone up there and we can ask them what’s going on” she said, vehemently 

Tally walked over and stood beside her friend "I agree with Abigail. Porter went upstairs, maybe he found a way out" 

“Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he is hurt” Scylla said, her voice soft and husky 

Abigail scowled at Scylla “What choice do we have?” 

“Back off Abigail” Raelle groaned

Abigail snickered “What? Can’t your girlfriend stand up for herself?”

Scylla held Raelle back when she made the move towards Abigail “Raelle, she’s not worth it”

Tally piped in “Guys, please. Fighting with each other is not going to help ok” 

Byron whispered “I like her” in Scylla’s ear, referring to Raelle. Scylla smiled and whispered back “Me too” 

Raelle rubbed behind her neck “Look, as much as I hate to admit it but Abigail is right. We aren’t getting anywhere down here, but if we go upstairs we all go. Nobody gets left behind”

Everyone nodded and agreed as Abigail lead the way, followed by Gerit and Tally then Byron, Scylla and Raelle. The stairs were old and warped and as Raelle arrived at the foot of the stairs, she stood and peered at the top, wondering if it was actually going to hold her weight. She summoned the strength and took the first step, cringing as the wood creaked beneath her. She could hear scratching coming from inside the walls, possibly rats and she held onto the railing tightly, her hand going white from gripping it so hard as her other hand held onto Scylla’s. 

Halfway up, a loud screeching noise caused them all to freeze on the spot “What the hell is that?” Byron said, his voice strained like he was going to melt into a puddle any second

“I think it’s just a tree outside scratching against the window” Gerit confirmed

They kept climbing, taking one step at a time. Raelle looked at some of the old photos that were hanging on the wall, mostly family portraits. There were a few of children that were 7 or 8 years old, one of an old car and of an old mansion, possibly the mansion they were in. They finally reached the top and were met with a long seemingly endless hallway.

It was straight with doors on each side and it was dark, the only source of light was coming from a globe halfway down the hall that flickered on and off intermittently. When it flickered on, you could see all the way down the hallway but when it was off, it was pitch black. Raelle felt a chilling cold sweep through her bones all of a sudden, like someone just blew cold air onto the back of her neck 

“Oh my god” Tally whined “Do we really have to go down there?” 

“Yeah, we don’t have a choice Tal” Abigail muttered

Raelle stared down the hallway into the darkness for several minutes, her body felt frozen, her limbs numb and the cold had enveloped her entire body. Scylla squeezed her hand “Hey, you still with us?”

Raelle broke out of her reverie and looked at the brunette, she nodded

Byron sighed loudly “Maybe we should just start with the first door?” 

The hallway ceiling had black and brown mold that was dotted in clusters, evident of rain seeping through the roof and further up the hallway there was a leak dripping to the floor from a large crack in the coving. On the wooden floor there was moss that had grown from the moisture and black sludge, possibly dust that had come into contact with water

They make it to the first door “Should we knock?” Tally said flatly

Abigail furrowed her brow “I don’t think anyone is standing behind the door ready to answer it Tal” 

Tally shrugged “Sorry, stupid question”

Abigail inhaled a deep breath, her hand reaching out for the door handle as she looked back at the group “Ready?” Everyone nodded as she turned the handle 

*

Abigail opened the door warily, not sure what to expect, but surprised by what she saw. It was a large bedroom that had a musty odor, evocative of a grandparent’s house – the type that makes you feel safe and cozy. It was bright and well-lit by the tall lamps in the corners of the room. It had dark green contrasting curtains, a wide thin rug with tassels on it and a wooden rocking chair, furnished with an old cushion. A small coal fireplace sat in the wall which complimented the room underneath a white marble mantelpiece that hosted porcelain figurines and a few photo frames. A toy dinosaur lay missing a head on the bed and the bed sheet was splattered with a dark red pattern. Compared to the rest of the house, the room was pristine. The wind intensified outside and the rustling of the leaves and branches got louder as they scrapped against the side of the house. 

Raelle let go of Scylla’s hand and they all fanned out and explored the room. Tally stuck close to Gerit and Scylla stuck with Byron. Raelle carefully picked up an old locket that was sitting on a chest of drawers and opened it. Inside was a picture of what looked like a teenage couple who may have been married. She placed the locket back down and saw a wooden box which had a carving on the front of it with the initials SA. Raelle lifted the lid and inside were old photos of the same woman who seemed to be in a lot of the portraits hanging around the house, a few little trinkets and a large key.

Abigail huffed “This is bullshit. They can’t keep us locked in here like this”. there was an air of authority that Abigail carried around with her and it may have had something to do with being born into money or possibly being a female in a male dominated household. She learnt pretty quickly the weight of importance when her mum entered her into a spelling competition when she was 10 and after she came second place, she was grounded for a month 

Raelle pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed “What do you suppose we do Abigail? We have no cell reception and we are locked in”

“Maybe this is all part of the experience?” Tally piped up, raising her eyebrows

Abigail walked over to the fire place and picked up one of the photos that was face down on the mantle. It was of a boy, maybe 5 or 6 years old holding the toy dinosaur that was on the bed. There was another photo of the same woman she saw in the portrait downstairs and her eyes were just as cold “Does this woman ever smile in photos” she said sarcastically. She placed the photo down and picked up a wooden candle stick holder. The next second a trapdoor opened up under Gerit and he fell through it, his scream following him down until the door sealed itself again

“Gerit” Tally screamed as she knelt down on the floor right where Gerit disappeared

Raelle stormed over towards Abigail and shoved her shoulder “What the fuck did you do Abigail?”

Abigail shoved Raelle back “Back off. Nothing. I just picked that up” pointing to the candle stick holder 

Raelle glared at the taller girl, a fire lit in her eyes as her temper flared “Nobody touch anything. This place is boobie trapped” 

Tally was still kneeling on the floor, sobbing for Gerit, Abigail approached her and helped her back onto her feet, then pulled her into a hug “It’s going to be ok Tal”

Raelle made her way over to Scylla and scooped her up in a hug. She pulled back and cupped the brunette’s cheeks with her hands “You ok” and Scylla nodded

“We need to get out of this room” Byron cried

Everyone agreed and headed back to the hallway, light on their feet in case they set off another trap. Raelle held Scylla back for a minute and rubbed her hands down the brunette’s arms “Are you sure you’re ok? Are you warm enough?”

Scylla’s eyes softened into marshmallows “Why are so sweet to me?”

Raelle smiled “It’s just how I was brought up. My momma would chew my ass if I didn’t treat a girl right”

Raelle moved in for a quick kiss but it turned into a lingering one. Raelle moved her mouth against the softness of Scylla and when a moan fell from the brunette’s lips, Raelle quickly swallowed it. They both pulled away slowly, keeping their foreheads pressed against each other. “I” – Raelle was cut off by Abigail barking at them from the hallway “Are you two lovebirds coming?” 

Raelle rolled her eyes and grabbed Scylla’s hand “Come on, let’s go”

After Raelle and Scylla left the room, the rocking chair in the corner started rocking slowly

When the door to the next room opened, Tally gasped” Oh, wow” she breathed out, as soon she saw the old, faded grand piano. Tally walked over to it and sat down on the ripped and torn chair, pressing down a couple of keys in a simple melody. The sound sent chills down the red heads spine because it was horribly out of tune and the ghastly sound was really loud in such a quiet house

Everyone else hovered quietly, shivering from the freezing temperature. There was no source of heat, just an empty room with four concrete walls, a single window covered in grim that was too small to crawl through, and a piano. There was also a sink with a faucet that was dripping brown water and a violent odor that made your nose pinch and your eyes water. It almost felt like a glorified dungeon. 

“Tally, do you know how to play the piano?” Byron asked, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and sending her a soft smile 

Tally’s scrunched up her face “Not well, I only took a few lessons when I was younger” she said, almost sheepishly. The red head virgin continued to mask herself by putting on a strong front and she wanted to give off the impression she was strong and brave, hoping no one would catch onto the fact that she was terrified most days. She was terrified right now, thinking of what might happen if they didn’t get out of there. She was clearly not built for haunted houses and usually lived her life in bubble wrap. 

Raelle saw a lone mouse standing sentry in the corner of the room and it was obvious it hadn’t had a visitor in a while, it curiously eyed her before scuttling away “Should we just move on, doesn’t look like there is much in here” she said

They all agreed and headed for the door “WAIT” Byron shouted

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to Byron who was on his knees with his head under the sink. “There is an air vent. Has anyone got anything sharp?”

Everyone patted their pockets and looked around the room but there was nothing that could be considered sharp “I’ll be back” Abigail said, as she ran off back into the hallway. She came back a minute later with the poker from the fire place “Here try this” she passed it to Byron

Byron used the fire poker to dig into the old concreate that surrounded the cover to the vent which just seemed to crumble away. The cover came off easily and using the torch light from his phone, Byron stuck his head in. He stood up and faced the group “It’s an air vent and my guess is, it would lead to outside. If this house was built in the 1900’s than most air vents were built at ground level so there would be a crawl space”

Abigail moved forward “Let’s go” 

Byron put his hands up to stop her “Wait, I don’t think it’s wise we all go. Also, no offence Abigail, but you’re kind of” 

Abigail straightened “What? Fat? I am not staying another minute in this house and if there is a way out I am taking it” she grunted

Byron sighed “Why do girls always assume we are talking about them being fat. I meant tall. These crawl spaces are usually tight and we wouldn’t want you getting stuck”

Abigail scowled at Raelle and Scylla who were snickering in the background 

Byron continued “Besides, sometimes these crawl spaces just led to an attic or a basement and there is no point all of us crawling through only to hit a dead end. Let me go alone and if I find a way out I will call for help”

Scylla stepped forward “Byron, no” she said anxiously

Byron furrowed his brow, pulling Scylla into a tight hug. He met Scylla’s eyes as he spoke “This is our only option right now. I will be ok; besides, you have Raelle to watch over you and I think she is pretty smitten” he gave her a small wink

Scylla breathed out a small laugh “I am pretty smitten too. Please be careful ok”

Byron removed his jacket and draped it around Scylla “You’re going to need this more than me”, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gave a small nod to Raelle then army crawled into the air duct head first. 

Back out in the corridor, a howl echoed throughout the house and the old wood creaked and groaned. Raelle could still hear the scratching in the walls as the four girls walked slowly, Tally clinging to Abigail and Scylla clinging to Raelle. They stuck to the left, easing past the severe leak in the roof, caused by a tree branch that had crashed through it and the small waterfall that was dripping onto the wooden floor that looked like it was rotting. There wasn’t a build-up of water so it must have leaked through to the floor below them. Raelle stopped at a trestle table and rummaged through the drawers hoping to find something, anything, that could be of use to them “Bingo” she said, pulling out a torch. She flicked the button on and thankfully it worked. 

A subtle aroma of tomato soup lingered in the air as they reached the next door. Abigail’s trembling hand turned the knob but it didn’t give way easily, a forceful push was needed. Once inside the air turned to something more sinister, like cinder or ash. The light in the room was of an orange and red hue, probably coming from the colored globes, and there was a shelf full of old dolls that looked like zombie dolls with their white faces. They were grotesque to look at, with missing eyes and scratched faces. There were jars on the shelf as well that were filled with something horrific, the liquid inside was yellow and brown and what looked like a human eye and a piece of human skull. There was a giant cob web in the corner and something that suspiciously looked like a tomb.

Raelle held her nose trying to block the smell of decay “What the hell is this place?” 

Scylla linked her arm into Raelles and squeezed her body closer to the blondes “Whatever it is, this person is sick”

Abigail looked inside the tomb and lying inside was what looked like a human skeleton “Fuck” she screamed as she jumped backwards, causing the others to jump as well. Abigail dry reached “Is that real?” 

Raelle peered in and screwed up her face “I don’t want to know” 

A black cat strolled past the opened door from the hallway and out of the corner of Tally’s eye, she saw it. “There’s a cat” she shouted as she ran after it, poking her head out into the hallway but it was gone 

Raelle shot a confused look to Scylla and Abigail who looked similarly confused. “What did you see Tally?” Scylla asked, as they all stuck their heads out into the hallway 

“I swear I just saw a black cat walk past” Tally said, vehemently

Raelle squeezed Tally’s shoulder “We believe you Tally, god knows this house is full of surprises” Raelles face instantly changed when her eyes caught onto something in the distance. “That light wasn’t there before, right?”

They all looked in the direction of Raelles line of sight towards the door at the end of the hallway. The door that now had a shimmering light coming through the crack at bottom of the door.

“Maybe someone is here?” Tally asked

“Maybe its Porter?” Abigail asked

“Should we check it out?” Raelle asked

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. They walked slowly towards the door, passing a full-length mirror that was hanging on the wall. Scylla for some reason stopped at it, watching it with curiosity, when a cloud appeared in her reflection and Scyllas face changed to the face of a woman with long flowing black hair. Her eyes were harsh and she was distorted, almost like looking through a fish lens. 

Scylla screamed hysterically and she ran towards Raelle. Her blood pounded in her ears, her heart thudded in her chest, her hands shook and her feet tingled. She was terrified. Then came the panic attack. She started hyperventilating “Scylla, what happened?” Raelle yelled, but it was too late, Scylla was way past calm. Raelle grabbed Scylla’s hands and held them at her chest “Scyl, breath. Slow deep breaths” but it wasn’t working. Scylla pushed Raelle away and continued screaming hysterically. 

Tally and Abigail watched on, frozen, not really knowing what set her off or how to help

Raelle tried again, approaching the brunette. She attempted to grab Scylla’s arms but the brunette resisted, her arms flailing around in the air and hitting Raelle in the face. The blonde reached around Scylla’s body and pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing her tight and trapping her arms. They dropped to the floor and Scylla sobbed into Raelles chest. “It’s ok Scyl. Sssshhh, I’ve got you. You’re fine. I won’t let anything hurt you ok” 

Tally and Abigail shot a _“what the fuck just happened?”_ look to Raelle who just shrugged her shoulders, confused as to what set Scylla off. “Scyl, look at me” the blonde gently lifted Scylla’s chin so she was looking at Raelle, her eyes were rimmed red, the veins prominent against the whites of her eyes. “You’re safe ok. Sssh. You’re safe” 

*

Byron groaned and grunted his way through the tight crawl space which was only just big enough for his lean body to get through. On his tummy, his shoulders hunched, he shuffled forward bit by bit. The vent was covered in dust which tickled his nostrils and he had already seen two rats and spider crawl past him but there was no turning back now. He reached a section of the vent that forked off in two different directions, one went left, the other went right. He only had 30% battery left on his phone so he needed to choose the right way. After a small game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe, he decided to go left. 

*

Scylla calmed down after she had her face buried in Raelles neck for the last ten minutes. “You ok now Scyl? Raelle asked as she pulled the brunette back onto her feet

Scylla sniffled and nodded “I saw something in the mirror” she muttered in response

Raelle grabbed her arms gently “What did you see?” 

The hallway light kept flickering in the background and the smell of decay was still lingering in the air. Sharp shadows roamed around the long hallway and the house was starting to feel like it was fit for the supernatural 

“A woman, with long black hair” Scylla said, quietly

Abigail stepped closer to Scylla and Raelle “It’s that same woman in all the photos. The one that doesn’t smile. When I looked at a photo of her downstairs I felt like she was near me or behind me or something”

“Hey, guys, maybe it’s Sarah Alder” Tally said, looking nervous

“Who is Sarah Alder?” Raelle asked. She shrugged “Sorry, but I don’t really pay attention in history”

Tally continued, keeping her voice just above a whisper “There was a rumour going around that Sarah Alder haunted this house and she was the wife of its original owner”

Scylla sighed “This is too x-filey for me”

“Well, if it is her, let’s not piss her off ok” Raelle said, tightly 

There was only one way to go from here and that was through the door, the door at the end of the hallway. Raelle took a deep breath and reached for the door knob

Raelle turned the door knob weakly, her hand lacking its usual strength from all the trembling. As soon as the door drifted opened the light diminished and they were hit in the face by a ghastly tuft of air that smelt like feces and rotting flesh. Raelle tugged on the string for the bulb light and it clicked on, revealing a steep decline of concrete stairs leading down into inky blackness. Raelle flicked on the torch and heard Abigail sigh beside her “Ready?” she asked, they all nodded begrudgingly

Raelle could feel the goose bumps form on her skin as soon as her feet started moving but she still chose to go first, followed by Scylla who had Raelles shoulders in a vice like grip that will no doubt leave bruises, then Tally, who didn’t want to go last, leaving that honor to Abigail 

Raelles torch lead the way as they crept down the stairs, one at a time. It was cold, really cold, so much colder than it was in the house and Raelle could hear something, a faint throbbing, but it was just her blood pumping in her ears and Scylla’s racing heart behind her. 

Raelle stopped with four steps to go and looked down, confused at how the steps had changed from concrete to wood. They looked rotten and unstable and Raelle wasn’t even sure they would hold her weight. She placed her foot on the first wooden step delicately, hoping she wouldn’t fall through it, but she didn’t. 

Raelle reached the bottom and tugged the string for another blub light, it struggled for a moment before coming to life. It was a typical basement as expected with a cement floor and a floor drain in the centre of it. Up against the wall was a scraped-up washing machine and dryer, an old fridge, a sink with a pile of dirty rags sitting in it, small grimy windows and old and ugly furniture that looked like they needed to be refurbished or burned. There were pipes running across the open ceiling that were solidified in rust and draped in cobwebs and a furness

Raelle and Scylla moved further into the basement while Tally stood sentry and looked around the room, cautiously. Her eyes were glued to Raelle as she moved her feet forward, not realizing there was another step beneath her, her ankle twisted and she screeched, tumbling forward onto the concrete ground with a thud.

“Tally” Abigail screamed and Raelle and Scylla’s heads snapped towards the fallen red head and when she sat up the pain shot up her arm like fire, making her feel dizzy. “My wrist” she cringed

Abigail and Scylla helped Tally to her feet and walked her over to sit down on the three-seater couch. Tally’s whole body felt coiled with tension as her arm dangled uselessly at her side, her good hand clutching her wrist that was suspected to be broken. “Motherf… shitballs” she wheezed, her vision darkening as the pain erupted through her body

Raelle picked up an old sheet and ripped a medium sized piece out of it, creating a sling. She placed the sling over Tally’s shoulder and under her wrist and tied it up “Keep it still” she instructed. “If it is broken you don’t want to move it too much” Tally nodded, her eyes glassed over from the pain

Abigail and Scylla sat down on the couch next to Tally, but Raelle remained standing, shifting on her feet and unsettled. “There is nothing down here, just another dead end” she grumbled as she kicked a box in frustration, startling the other girls

“Raelle” Scylla patted the space next to her on the couch “Why don’t you come and sit down for a minute”

Raelle huffed but squeezed herself onto the couch and placed the torch on the ground. Scylla shuffled over slightly, making room, and then reached over to brush Raelles hair back from her forehead “Where did you learn how to do that?” 

Raelle leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees, she dipped her head and sighed, then turned to look at Scylla “My mum was a medic. She made sure I knew the basics of first aid in case I ever needed it” 

“Lucky you are here then” Scylla said, the corners of her mouth ticking up into a soft smile

“Yeah, thank you Raelle” Tally said, wincing at the painful dull throbbing that was shooting up her arm 

“You’re going to be okay.” Raelle said solemnly “We all are” and she meant it. Her mind was numbly blocking her from thinking about the possibility of them not getting out of there. Long gone was the Raelle Collar that didn’t care about anyone, that didn’t care about herself. The possibility of having a future with Scylla and having new friends was her new motivation. She wanted to get out of there safely, she wanted to get them all out of there safely. 

“So, what now?” Abigail asked, looking directly at Raelle

Raelle shrugged “Honestly, I don’t know” 

“I hope Byron made it out ok” Scylla mumbled, as she dropped her gaze and sank her shoulders. The overwhelming weight of the situation and the thought of not seeing Byron again was finally kicking in. Raelle placed her hand on the brunette’s knee and squeezed it gently “I am sure he did Scyl”

All four of them huddled together on the three-seater couch trying to keep warm and none of them were dressed for freezing temperatures. They were all dressed for Salem’s spring weather which even at night was generally warm 

“We could always play eye spy” Abigail said, her mouth ticking up into a smirk

Raelle breathed out a laugh “What are you five?” 

“Just trying to lighten the mood. Have you got any better ideas Raelle?” Abigail raised her eyebrows and all Raelle could do was shake her head

The next moment a loud “Whoomp” sound filled the basement as the furness kicked in, followed by a loud humming sound

Everybody sprung forward, Tally momentarily forgetting the pain in her wrist “What was that?” she said, then wincing as the pain finally registered in her brain

“It’s the furness” Scylla confirmed 

Raelle swallowed thickly and stared at the furness “Yeah but that’s weird. This house is supposed to be abandoned”

Scylla grabbed the blonde’s shoulder “Maybe it’s on a timer” she said reassuringly but Raelle furrowed her brow. “Ok, maybe it’s not on a timer but isn’t this whole house weird” Scylla said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Raelle sat back in the couch, crossing her arms over her waist and sighing “I hate that you’re right Scyl”

Instantly the room started to warm up and they were no longer shivering. 

Tally winced again and Raelle gave her a dry look “It’s swollen Tally. It really needs to be iced but I don’t know where we can find any”. Not a moment later, the freezer door opened slowly, startling the four of them

“Um, that’s not weird at all” Tally said, warily

Raelle got to her feet and tiptoed over to the freezer. She let out a surprised huff and reached in and grabbed an ice block. She looked back at the others, her eyebrows ticking into a smirk “I am not even going to ask” Raelle picked up an old rag and wrapped it around the ice block then placed it on Tally’s wrist 

“This house is haunted, I swear” Scylla mumbled, her eyes darting around the room nervously “There is a poltergeist and it’s probably staring at us right now”

“Do you really believe in that stuff?” Tally asked “You know, the supernatural”

Raelle snorted “Before tonight, no. Ask me again after we get out of here” 

Tally giggled “So, what’s everyone’s story?” her eyes scanning over the other three girls but they all sat there with blank faces “Fine, I will go first” the red head cleared her throat “Well, I was born in Salem, I don’t have any brothers or sisters and I grew up part of a matrifocal community”

Abigail raised her eyebrows “What’s that?” 

“Basically, there is a reduction of males, so my father wasn’t around much. My mother was the one that worked, feed us, took care of us” Tally explained

Raelle giggled dryly “Sounds like my kind of world. No males” 

Abigail huffed “Man, that’s what I needed growing up. A reduction of males” 

They all giggled and for a short moment and it was nice to forget about where they were and the shit situation they were in. Tally spoke again “What about you Raelle?” 

Raelle sighed silently and stiffened. She didn’t really like talking about her family life but she liked Tally and she didn’t want to be rude “Um, well, I was born in the cession and lived there most of my life with my parents until I had to go to school then we moved to Salem. I don’t have any brothers or sisters. I am quite boring actually” she chuckled awkwardly, casting a nervous glance to Scylla

“I don’t really see you around school much” Tally stated 

“I kind of usually stick to myself” Raelle muttered before standing up again. She put her hands on her hips and sighed 

“Raelle?” Scylla asked, she stood up and reached out to grab Raelles elbow “What is it?” 

Raelle swiveled on her feet, confusion all over her features “Something is not adding up” The words came out muffled, as if she were shouting through a pillow but it somehow still echoed around her

“What are you talking about Raelle?” Scylla said, her eyes nervous

Raelle rubbed her forehead roughly “This whole situation, the invitation, Porter disappearing then Gerit, something is off” 

Abigail furrowed her brow and stood up too “Do you think this is setup Raelle?” 

Raelle nodded “I think someone wanted us to come here. I don’t know why, but I need to try and find out. I need to go back into the house”

Scylla lurched forward “NO” she said loudly “Please don’t go”

Abigail sighed “I’m going to regret saying this but I’ll go with you” 

Raelle gave the taller girl a half smile and from that moment onwards there had been a shift in their relationship. They were no longer at each other’s throats, instead, they had an understanding, maybe even a friendship 

Raelle placed her hands softly against Scylla’s cheeks and looked into her eyes, which were rimmed with tears screaming to be released “Scyl, listen to me ok. You need to stay here with Tally. 

Scylla shook her head “I don’t want you to leave me as well. I already lost Byron”

“Scyl, I have to go with Abigail. We need to find out what’s going on. We can’t stay here. You will be safe with Tally ok” 

Scylla pulled Raelle into a fierce kiss just as her tears fell, the salty liquid blending with their lips. When they pulled back their foreheads stayed together “Raelle, when we get out here, I want to be with you” Scylla said, almost desperately

“I want to be with you too Scyl. I promise I will come back for you” Raelle spoke with such sincerity in her voice as they gave each other a final kiss. Raelle looked over at Tally, who was pale in color from the pain “Keep the ice on it” Raelle instructed, her eyes firm

“Thank you Raelle” Tally said, softly

Raelle gave Abigail a small nod that she was ready and they headed back up the dark concrete stairs. The basement door opened and they were shocked by a very different looking hallway. When the furness kicked in it triggered the electricity to the house and all the lights had been turned on. The once dark and gloomy hallway, was now lit up and bright. All the cracks, blemishes and mold they couldn’t see before were now visible and the horrid smells that lingered in the air were gone. 

They walked slowly, still being cautious “This place looks different with the lights on” Abigail said, feeling flushed despite her trying to hold it together 

They walked past the mirror on the wall, the same one that caused Scylla to have a panic attack and Raelle chose not to look at it “Yeah, almost like a different house” 

Abigail grabbed Raelles arm stopping her “Wait, what’s the plan?”

Raelle looked up the hallway and then back at Abigail. “I don’t know yet, but let’s start with downstairs” Abigail exhaled a frustrated breath but agreed

They made their way to the ground level and Abigail headed straight for the front door, hoping it wasn’t still locked, but it was. She tugged at the handle roughly and grumbled “Dammit, still locked. Now, where do you want to start?” 

“Maybe we try room by room and see if there is a window we can smash or -” Raelle stopped talking when she noticed Abigail’s face had just lost all of its color. The taller girls eyes were wide and focused on something behind Raelle. The blonde gradually turned around and froze 

A young man stood before them. A man with cold eyes and a large knife. 

“Porter” Raelle breathed out, raising her hands up in front of her out of reflex

Porter didn’t say anything at first, he just smiled slyly and held the knife in front of himself, ready to slash one of them if they made the wrong move “Where do you think you’re going?”

Raelles eyes flicked to the knife then back to Porters face. He looked unhinged and loopy

“What are you doing Porter?” Raelle said, her voice raspy from nerves 

“What I’m good at” he gritted out 

Raelle took a slow step forward, but stopped as soon as Porter raised the knife “You’re not going to get away with this” 

He snickered “I already have” he waved the knife, motioning for them to move “Start walking”

Raelle and Abigail started walking in the general direction of where Porter waved his knife. Raelle knew there was no way out of this situation without one of them possibly getting hurt and they didn’t know what Porter was capable of so all she could do was follow his instructions 

They stopped at the doorway of a small room and Porter nudged their shoulders pushing them inside. It looked like a dungeon. It had concrete walls that had thick steel chains with shackles attached to them but there was nothing else in the room except a dirty sink and two tiny grimy windows

Porter pointed to the shackles “Put the shackles around your wrists”

Raelle reached her hand out “Porter, you don-“ Porter instantly reacted and waved his knife through the air, catching Raelles hand in the process and slicing it “Ah fuck” she winced, her eyes squinting in pain as blood started dripping to the ground 

Abigail jolted forward but stopped when Porter raised the knife again “Porter, you son of a bitch” 

“Put the shackles on” he yelled, frustration now coming through his voice and he stood there and waited till Raelle and Abigail obeyed. The girls clicked the shackles closed around their wrists, never taking their eyes off Porter. 

“You ok Raelle” Abigail asked and Raelle nodded, even though her hand was still dripping with blood. 

Porter tapped the knife against his forehead while he paced back and forth, his eyes darting to the doorway “About time” he huffed as Gerit walked in. Gerit looked directly at Raelle and Abigail but his eyes weren’t as cold or as cunning as Porters were. “They are in the basement” he said to Porter in a low voice

Raelle couldn’t make out everything that was said to Porter but she heard him say basement. Raelle clenched her jaw in anger “If you touch them I will fucking kill you” she shouted 

Porter snickered slyly “What are you going to do about it blondie? You’re both chained up” he snickered again, tapping Gerit on the upper back “Come on, let’s go” Porter giggled as he left the room while Gerit followed him like a sheep would follow a shepherd. He didn’t bother to look back at the girls before he left the room, maybe he couldn’t, maybe he was riddled with shame or guilt 

Raelles face turned crimson red as she struggled to break free from the shackles “Don’t you fucking touch them Porter” she fired off, but they had already left the room. The shackles ripped at her skin and the more she struggled, the more they cut into her.

“Stop struggling, you’re going to cut your hands off” Abigail grunted out

“I don’t care Abigail “ Raelle groaned “We have to stop them” she grabbed the thick chain in her hand and pulled as hard as she could, trying to release it from the wall but it didn’t budge. She tried kicking at it but all that did was hurt her foot. It was pointless. She couldn’t break free. The more she fought, the faster she tired herself out.

"Fuck, this is useless" Raelle cried "What are we going to do Abigail?"

"I don't know Raelle" Abigail tried her shackles but no luck, they weren't budging 

Not even a minute later, the shackles popped opened on their own. Raelle and Abigail’s eyes almost popped out of their heads and their mouths gaped open. “What the hell” Abigail scoffed out, in pure disbelief. “Don’t ask” Raelle said, as they made quick work of getting out of the shackles, and they ran out of the room. 

Raelle stopped suddenly at the base of the stairs, Abigail almost barreling into the back of her “Wait, can you smell that?” 

Abigail raised her nose and inhaled the air “It smells like smoke”

“Oh my god” Raelle shouted as she climbed the stairs, two at a time and coming to a halt at the end of the hallway. The pathway to the basement was completely blocked by thick smoke and fire and it wouldn’t be long before the whole top floor was engulfed in flames. The roof had already caught and the floor looked like it would sink and collapse in a matter of minutes

Raelle screamed for Scylla and Abigail screamed for Tally but the smoke was way too thick to see a thing as it started to rise from the rooftop, stinking of charred flesh and burning wood. Raelle all of a sudden ran into the first bedroom, Abigail screaming after her but she had already gone. The blonde returned a few seconds later coughing and spluttering from the smoke. 

Where did you go?” Abigail coughed out

Raelle pulled her t-shirt over her nose and mouth to avoid breathing in the smoke but she coughed anyway “We have to go. This whole floor is going to come down any minute” 

“What about Tally and Scylla” Abigail shouted

Raelle didn’t want to answer that question, she didn’t even want to think about it. All she could think about was if they both didn’t get out of there and quick, they would go down with the house. "We have to go Abigail, NOW" she yelled

They both ran back down the stairs and to the front door. “It’s locked” Abigail shouted. Raelle pulled out a key from her jacket pocket, the same key she saw in the wooden box with the initials SA on it when they first entered room number one. She stuck the key in the slot and low and behold, the door unlocked. They pulled the door open and were momentarily blinded by the sunlight. After their eyes adjusted, standing before them was a tall dark-skinned woman in a sheriff’s uniform and Byron

“Byron” Raelle coughed and spluttered, arching over as her lungs struggled to get air. Byron grabbed onto Raelle, helping her out of the doorway “Where’s Scylla?” he groaned

“They were stuck in the basement” Abigail gasped, struggling to get her words out 

Byron moved to barge back into the house but the sheriff pulled him back “Not so fast. You’re not going in there”

He wiggled his arm free “I need to find Scylla” he shouted, but was caught again by the same hand as before “It’s too dangerous Byron” 

Raelle grabbed Byron by the shirt “Byron, you can’t go in there”. He fell to his knees as the reality of it all sank in. Raelle pulled his arm over her shoulder and dragged him away from the burning house. They watched as the fire destroyed the old wooden house in seconds. The air turned black and floating ash filled the space around them. 

Raelle, Byron and Abigail held onto each other tightly, Raelle wiping the sweat, that was now mixed with ash, blood and tears from her forehead. Her eyes were stinging and her chest felt heavy from the smoke. Her clothes were sticking to her body from the heat from the fire and her skin was black from soot. 

Raelle was pulled out of her reverie by someone touching her shoulder, it was a paramedic “Do you mind if I check you over Miss?” she asked softly but Raelle was dazed and confused, only managing a small nod. Raelle followed the medic and sat down next to Abigail on the footstep at the back of the ambulance. The dark-skinned sheriff approached them “Are you two ok? I’m Sheriff Quartermaine, do you mind explaining to me what happened?”

Raelle and Abigail nodded they were ok which was an effort as they were both exhausted and still trying to process the whole situation. Raelle cleared her throat but her voice was still raspy from the smoke inhalation “We all got these invitations to attend a tour and as soon as we got inside we were locked in with no way out. We left Scylla and Tally in the basement while Abigail and I tried to find a way out but Porter and Gerit then chained us up and then the house went up in flames”

Anacostia sighed “I am sorry you had to go through that. We have been looking for Gareth Jones and Billy Smith for a few months now

“No wait, their names were Gerit and Porter” Raelle stipulated

Anacostia pressed her lips together “Their real names were Gareth Jones and Billy Smith. We found Porter Tippet and Gerit Underwood’s bodies three weeks ago” 

“So, they stole their identities? But, why us?” Raelle questioned

Anacostia raised her shoulders “We haven’t been able to find a link between their victims yet or why they do what they do”

A police officer approached Sheriff Quartermaine and whispered in her ear which caused her face to change into something more somber and Raelle could read it like a book, it wasn’t good news. The sheriff turned to Raelle, Abigail and Byron “I’m afraid I have some bad news. One of my officers just confirmed they found two bodies inside the basement” 

Raelle felt numb and the world squeeze in on her. Her throat constricted and she felt like she was having a heart attack. Byron started howling and was caught by Abigail before he hit the ground. The reality of it all was finally hitting them. Scylla and Tally perished in the fire and they weren’t coming back. Raelle felt the same way she did when she got news of her mum being dead. It felt like nothing. This time, even though she felt numb, her heart hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Abigail sobbed next to her, who just lost her best friend and sister. Raelle reached out her hand and Abigail took it, squeezing it firmly. It felt like a giant nightmare and they couldn’t wake up

The next moment their was a whole lot of commotion coming from thick bushland. The sniffer dogs were barking madly and the police officers were having a hell of a time trying to keep them under control. Raelle, Byron and Abigail stood tall and looked over in that direction wondering what was happening and in the next moment, red hair appeared from behind the thick brush followed by a brunette with loveable blue eyes. It was them. It was Tally and Scylla. They were alive. They made it. Raelle, Byron and Abigail screamed and ran over to them as fast as they could, injuries and exhaustion be damned

Abigail hugged Tally as best she could without hurting her broken wrist and Byron scooped Scylla up off the ground and spun her around in the air. Raelle could only laugh with tears running down her cheeks as she took in the sight of Scylla giggling in the air as Byron spun her around. Byron placed Scylla down on the ground and gave her a big kiss and hug, then was happy to step away and let Raelle have a moment with her. 

Raelle didn’t even get a word out before Scylla was pulling her into a fierce kiss that just ended up being a bit of a mess but it didn’t matter, Scylla was alive. They kissed roughly, tears mixed with teeth but they were together. Raelle pulled back, gasping for air “Scyl, I am sorry I coul-“ Scylla cut her off with another kiss and Raelle ended up just relaxing into it and kissing her back with just as much passion 

After they all got checked over and cleared by the paramedics, they all stayed together “How did you girls get out?” Abigail asked

Tally made a loud noise that almost sounded like an excited screech. She was feeling a lot better now she was on some pretty strong pain killers “The strangest thing happened. We started smelling smoke so we ran up the stairs but couldn’t get through so we screamed for you guys but we couldn’t hear or see anything. We went back down to the basement and thought we were trapped and were going to die but then all of a sudden the fridge disappeared and a secret door opened. We followed it through a passage way that led us outside”

Raelle raised her eyebrows in surprise “Tally, when Abigail and I were locked by the shackles in the dungeon, they miraculously opened” 

Everyones eyes widened and even though they all seemed a little spooked, they weren’t scared, more curious “You think the ghost of Sarah Alder saved us?” Scylla asked

Raelle nodded “Yeah, I do. Obviously, she trapped Porter and Gerit in the house after we got out. They found their bodies.”

Abigail rolled her eyes “I think Collar needs a stiff drink. Either that or the smoke has gotten to her brain”

Everyone giggled 

“How about we all go out for burgers?” Abigail offered

“Your shout Bellweather?” Raelle wiggled her eyebrows and smirked

Abigail scrunched her face up before her mouth ticked up into a smirk “My shout shitbird”

As they all started walking out a gentleman came running up the driveway carrying a clipboard and he was stopped by Sheriff Quartermaine "Whoa, sir, where do you think you're going? This is a crime scene"

The man keeled over, clearly out of breath but as soon as he caught it back again he looked at everyone and spoke "My name is Mr Reynolds. I'm the tour guide"

👀😁

********************

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Thanks for reading. So, they did have a tour after all and the invites that were sent out maybe were intercepted by Porter and Gerit and they changed the date. Or they sent their own invites? hmmmmm ..... and I also think that Sarah Alder haunted that house and she helped them in the end. 👀👀


End file.
